The Seventh Master
by Jecht Black
Summary: A year and a half has passes for Kenichi since he started martial arts and helped defeat Yami. Now, A new and powerful master comes to Ryozanpaku to bring news of Yami's resurection....and to settle old scores
1. Chapter One: The Kamikaze of the North

**The Seventh Master**

**Part One: The Kamikaze of the North**

**Friday Afternoon**

It was a Sunday afternoon within the town. The skies above cracked loudly as the sounds of thunder rattles the glass storefronts, piercing through the heavy sounds of rainfall. From one end of the street, a group of delinquents were running through the soaking rain as one of the men flew a banner with the name "SHINPAKU" on it. Then the ill-capable troops as they suddenly stop at an intersection.

"Damn it! Why didn't any of you bring an umbrella? My ears are getting cold". Matsui, the guy holding the Shinpaku banner then said, "You were the one who said it wouldn't rain today". Another then stomps his foot in a puddle of water.

"Shut up, damn it, we're doing reconnaissance for the Commander. Lets hurry up and get this over with" The water from the puddle then files over and splashes some guy passed out on the street who slightly grunts, surprising the group. "What the hell was that?!?"

As the group looked closer, they saw a black man passed out against the wall. He wore black jeans, an open black short-sleeve dress shirt, and a white muscle shirt lying underneath. The man very young but moderately muscular, and had various scars covering his body while holding an empty bottle of sake in one hand. "Whoa, I guess happy hour started little early", says one of the Alliance members.

"Yeah but look at what he's holding". One of the other members point out that in the man's other hand was a sheathed samurai sword with a silver guard and black and silver hilt. The sheath itself had a number of symbolic carvings into it that made it looks unique.

"Whoa, that looks awesome". As the group agreed with the comment, Matsui slowly walked his way over to the man. "Hey what are you doing?" Matsui then made his way to the sword and takes hold of it. He then gently begins to pull the sword from his hand, which wakes him up in a drunken stupor.

"Whaaa da heel you wat!!!", said the drunk man as the Matsui and the group runs off with the sword. The man then notices the banner they were carrying and before passing back out, he mutters the word Shinpaku. Then the rain began to fall even heavier.

**Saturday: Lunchtime at School **

At school, Kenichi was walking away from a group of thugs that challenged him after he knocked them all out. "I don't get it. Why is it I can't get a break?" Miu was watching him from the sidelines, holding a box lunch while smiling at Kenichi.

"Wow, it didn't take more than a few seconds for you to finish them off Kenichi". Kenichi begins blushing with a stupid look on his face. "Yeah, well, I guess training sessions at four in the morning every day tends to do that. So, do you want to eat in the greenhouse?" Miu then holds up her box lunch and shows it to Kenichi.

"Sure. I made a lunch for you but Apachai got to it this morning. But I can share mine with you." _Miu…sharing her lunch with me!_ "Oh really…", then Kenichi begins fantasizing about Miu feeding him rice with her own chopsticks.

In the Greenroom, Miu and Kenichi are sharing their lunch and talking to each other and are enjoying the setting. "So uh Miu… we should, you know, hang out some time". Miu then looks up at him and says, "We hang out all the time silly. I mean we live and train together". Then Kenichi dies a little inside. _I knew it, I knew it wouldn't work. _

Kenichi then looks at Miu carefully and begins to think to himself. _It's been more than a year since I came to Ryozanpaku and I don't feel any closer to Miu. Life sucks. _Miu pauses from eating to then say"…But you know, I wouldn't mind doing something other than training with you. Getting away from the masters for one afternoon wouldn't be too bad…since it's with you". Miu then smiles at Kenichi and he begins to blush. _Wow. Maybe there's hope for me yet._

Just then an unconscious body falls through the glass ceiling and hits the ground with a loud thud. Kenichi jumps up and yells, "What the hell!!!" Miu looks up and sees Renka falling though the new hole in the ceiling and landing on her feet next to the body.

"I told you, you can't beat the martial arts of the Ma family". Renka then turns and sees Kenichi. She runs over to him and clutches his arm. "Hi Kenichi!". The mood that Kenichi was sharing was broken, and Kenichi became increasingly depressed. _Oh god it never stops does it. _

"Renka, get off of Kenichi!" argues Miu as she faces Renka. Renka gets up and says "No way, you spent enough time with Kenichi, and today I'll walk home with him." "Why you…" Renka and Miu then begin to stair each other down and the flow of Ki increases in the room. Kenichi watches helplessly.

_Renka Ma: Daughter of Master Kensei Ma of Ryozanpaku. She's a great martial artist in Chinese Kenpo. Miu Furinji: Granddaughter of the Invincible Superman Hayato Furinji. She too is a powerful martial artist. Both are very skilled and very dangerous. Just one problem…_

Renka's hair starts to flap like cat ears and Miu become completely mesmerized by them. Miu then pulls out a ball and throws it into the corner. Renka unknowingly follows it with cat-like movements while Miu stokes her head like a pet and she responds to the pampering like said animal. …_Renka has the habbit of chasing moving objects like a cat… and Miu LOVES cats. _

"Um Renka, what's that body doing in the middle of the green room", said Kenichi in an effort to break up the current tension in the room. "Oh, that? It's just someone seeking fame by challenging the Ma family. Nothing special". The sound of the school bell signaling the end of lunch rings over the entire campus. "Oh no", says Renka. "I didn't eat lunch yet and the period's already over. Oh well. See you later, Kenichi." Renka then jumps up and out through the roof where the hole was.

Outside in the courtyard, Renka was making her way back to the main building till she bump into another person. Renka then falls down hard. "Ow, you made me fall. You better be—". Renka then sees a young black male dressed in all black carrying a large duffle bag over his shoulder. The man kneels down to help Renka up.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I hope I didn't hurt you Miss". Renka looks at him curiously and begins thinking to her: _Wow, he's really cute_. "Miss?" says the man again. "Oh yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Do you go to school here?"_Please say yes…_

"No, actually. I'm here looking for someone", said the man, as he begin looking around the area. Renka happily responds by saying, "I'm a student here. My name is Renka. Perhaps I know who you're looking for. What's their name?" Renka's eyes then begin to sparkle at the sight at this guy. "I honestly don't know. The only clues that I have is the word 'Shinpaku'. Do you know what it means?"

"Oh yes. The Shinpaku Alliance. They have a headquarters here and in a building not too far from here", said Renka. The guy then smiles and ask, "Can you tell me where this building is, I don't want to disturb them during school hours."

"Sure. It's a huge building several blocks from her. It has a huge emblem on the face of the building with an alien on it. You can't miss it." The man then points in the direction specified. "That way right?"

Kenichi and Miu emerge from the greenhouse and begin to make their way across the courtyard when they see Renka talking to the man. "Kenichi look? Who is that?" Kenichi looks over to the pair and sees the guy. "I don't know. He looks foreign. But why is Renka talking to him?"

"Yes, that way. You'll have to wait till school is over though. No one is likely to be their now" _Wow, he's really cute. I wonder if he has a girlfriend. Oh no, but who to choose: Him or Kenichi. _The man bows to Renka and begins to leave _"_Thanks again, miss".

"Wait, what's your name?" The man then turns around as he's leaving and smiles. "My name is Alastair" The man then walks away out of the main gate. Some of the other student who was making their way back to the main gate sees Renka standing near the gate. "Renka-san, what are you doing! Class is about to start" "Oh I forgot!" Renka then runs back to the main building.

"Weird, Isn't it. For a stranger to come here." Both Miu and Kenichi turn around and see Nijima standing behind him. Kenichi then yells in surprise. "Nijima? What the hell are you doing?" Miu then notices the sword he's carrying over his shoulder.

"I was busy getting information on the some people till I came across this. It seems your Renka is pretty popular", said Nijima as he make his way to the main building. Miu then ask, "Hey Nijima, where did you get that sword?"

"Oh, you like it? One of my minions happens to come across it the other day. They said that 'a leader needs to rule with a symbol of his power', and I totally agree. Anyway I want to know what Renka was talking about. Oh look at the time, you all better go or you'll be late." Nijima then scurries away. "Oh, he's right, Kenichi. Let's go." Both Miu and Kenichi then run to the main building to get to class.

**Saturday: Late Afternoon**

Kenichi and Miu are both walking down the street with a bunch of groceries in hand. Kenichi grudgingly walks with hundred pound weight strapped to his legs while Miu just smiles at him.

"This isn't funny Miu! These weights keep getting bigger and bigger! I thought that I would be past this by now but those people are still trying to kill me!" says Kenichi. "It's been a year and a half since you started, I would think that by now you would be used to this", said Miu as she steadily walked down the street with other people looking at them with curious eyes.

"After all, you did say that we should hang out outside of Ryozanpaku", said Miu as she smiles while saying it. "Yeah but this isn't what I had in mind!" _Oh, It's hopeless. I will never get that date with Miu. _

Miu then jumps in front of Kenichi. "I'm just kidding, Kenichi. Grandfather said that he'll give you the day off from training tomorrow. So you and I can go out." Kenichi then looks at her and says "Really? The Elder said that?" _I was wrong about you old man! I knew you understood my feelings!_ "Come on Kenichi, we have one more store to go to." "Sure, Miu!"

At the headquarters of the Shinpaku Alliance, Matsui and other Shinpaku members were guarding the entrance to the building. As they were talking, Alastair walks towards them. "Stop. This is the headquarters for the Shinpaku Alliance. Only members and people with business can enter. Alastair then looks at Matsui and flashes back to when his word was taken from him. He instantly remembered who Matsui was.

"Hey, I remember you; you're the one who took my sword from me. I want it back. Now" The other Shinpaku members surround Matsui and prepare to fight. "We won't let you attack one of our friends!"

"Um…there was a misunderstanding. I would like to get my sword back without fighting. I'm highly opposed to needless violence." The Shinpaku members then charge Alastair head on. But he stays his ground. From a window up above the entrance, Nijima witness's the scene and watches Alastair fight. He then gets on his phone and text messages Kenichi for help. After which he grabs his sword and leave the room

While Kenichi and Miu were walking, Kenichi received a text message. "Something wrong, Kenichi?" Kenichi then checks his phone for the text message. "Don't know, let me see…" He reads the text message and has a look of terror on his face "MIU, WE HAVE TO GET TO THE SHINPAKU ALLIANCE!"

Nijima then runs to the training room where all the Captions of the Alliance are at. All the while, he's thinking to himself: _That's the guy from earlier! Who the hell is he? He doesn't look like a killer or murderer. If anything, he only beat my minions out of self-defense. And he did it so effortlessly…without touching them! _

Nijima reaches the training room where Takeda, Ukita, Kisara, and Siegfried are all working out. "WE HAVE PROBLEMS!!!" Everyone looks at Nijima without expression. "What is it now you alien freak?" says Kisara as she continues to practice her kicks on the punching bag. "Right now, there's somebody coming up here, somebody strong…"

They all look at each other and smile. "Really? How strong?" says Takeda. "I don't know, but he knocked out all the guards without even toughing them!" Everyone looks at each other once more, and begins to smile even more. Siegfried then steps forward and starts singing. "~I SAY LET THEM COME FORWARD! LA LA LA LA…~"

Just then, the doors to the training room open up and Alastair walks in, single handedly carrying several unconscious Shinpaku Alliance members. He sets them all on the ground and looks at the group of Captions before him. "I told them I didn't want to fight, but they attacked me anyway?"

"Who the hell are you?" said Kisara as she took a fighting stance. "Look I just came for—". He takes a look at Nijima and the sword he's holding. "Hey! That's my sword…" As Alastair walks towards Nijima, Siegfried then begins to fight. "~LA LA LA LA LA! YOU WILL NOT HARM MY DEMON KING! ~"

Siegfried then twirls towards Alastair, who in turn reacts by knocking him across the room with a back handed blow, sending him right through the wall, instantly knocking him out. "Damn it, I reacted without thinking". He runs over to Siegfried who partially buried under rubble. Alastair checks out his condition. "Oh good, he's alive. Just some cuts and bruises, no broken bones…he'll be fine!"

Everyone looks at Alastair with astonishment. Ukita is the only one among them with the ability to speak at this point. "That guy, h-he knocked out Siegfried with one hit. He isn't even getting back up like he would usually do" Nijima starts to think to himself: _What the hell is he? He knocked out Sieg in one hit. Damn it Kenichi, where are you!?!_

Kenichi and Miu make it to the Shinpaku Alliance building and are standing outside of its entrance. "It doesn't sound like there's any fighting going on right now. I can't feel any Ki either." Kenichi is completely winded and is trying to catch his breath on the ground. "Never-had-to-run-like this-before".

"You can't be tired after that short run, can you?", says Miu in astonishment. "Well, I probably wouldn't be so tired if someone remembered to unlock me from these weights!" "Oops, sorry Kenichi"

Back in the training room, everyone is still standing against Alastair. Just then Kenichi and Miu enter the room and see Alastair standing over Siegfried. Nijima then cries out at the sight of them both. "Kenichi, you're here! What took you so long?" Nijima then begins making is long winded speech to Alastair.

"You thought you could take on the Shinpaku Alliance without facing its Assault Commander? History's Strongest Disciple: Kenichi Shirahama" Kenichi takes a look at Siegfried and has a look of surprise on his face. "Hey what happen to Sieg?"

"That guy over there took him out in one punch", said Takeda. Alastair then points to the pile of unconscious Shinpaku members who he carried in with him. "Look, I just want the sword that was stolen from me by one of your members"

"You think I will give up this sword! This is the sign of a leader? If you couldn't hold on to it, then you didn't deserve it". Miu then takes a fighting stance. "I don't know who you are but I won't forgive what you've done to my friends." Kenichi then thinks to himself: _He knock Sieg out in one punch. This guy might look like he's ordinary, even athletic, but there's more to him that it looks._

"Miu, I have a bad feeling about this. Miu?" As Kenichi looks at her he sees that she is looking less and less like herself. _She looks different from before. Where have I seen this look before…_

"I haven't done anything that they themselves started first. I came to get my sword. Nothing more. If I can't talk you into giving it back, then I will take it from you" Miu then charges towards him. Kenichi tries to stop her but he couldn't. Miu jumps up in the air about to kick Alastair.

All of a sudden, a large surge of Ki flows from Alastair's body. Kenichi then looks in awe at the level of Ki. "This level of Ki, it…it feels like one of the masters of Ryozanpaku" Alastair then takes up a fighting stance. "Ki Flow!!!" He reaches out and fires a powerful stream of Ki from his palm and it hits Miu, sending her flying backwards across the room. She falls back to where Kenichi was standing, nearly hitting the wall. "Miu!" Kenichi then tries to help her up. She grabs his collar and forces him to look at her eye-to-eye. "Kenichi…don't fight him. He's too powerful. I can feel it. He doesn't want to hurt any of us. Just give him what he wants" Kenichi then turns around to Takeda, "The sword!"

Takeda then reaches out to Nijima who's hiding behind him and takes the sword from him. "This is what you wanted, right? Take it" Takada then throws it at Alastair who catches it. Then his Ki level begins to disappear till it feels as if there's nothing there anymore. He then bows to everyone in the room

"I'm sorry for the trouble that I caused you. You must understand that this sword means a lot to me. As for your friend, he's only unconscious and I apologize for knocking him out. It was only a reflex. Kisara then thinks to himself: _That was only a reflex?_

"As for now, I have to leave. Goodbye." Alastair then walks over towards Kenichi and Miu. He kneels down to her. "I can tell that you're a skilled fighter, but without proper ki control you will lose control of you conscious self. Especially for one who fights with outer strength" As he gets up to leave the room, Kenichi stops him. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"My name? My name is Alastair." Then he leaves out of the room, leaving everyone in silence.

**Saturday: Night**

_Ryozanpaku: the home of elite martial arts masters in various styles; a den of strength, skill, and courage; where the ancient traditions are upheld even in the modern day. For me, this is hell _

"Koetsuji-Sensai! What is this?" Kenichi was jumping around on a platform with glass tiles flashing an assortment of lights like a disco dance floor. "This is a test of your reflexes. As long as you only step on the red squares, then you will avoid being electrocuted" Kenichi then screams out in terror, "THIS IS TORTURE!!!"

Kenichi then accidently steps on a blue square and several volts of electricity are sent through his body, blowing him off of the platform. Apachai was watching from the other side of the room. "Apa, Akisame killed Kenichi! How could you" Miu walks by the room and sees Kenichi smoldering on the ground. "I- I'm still alive!" Miu then runs over to him. "Kenichi are you ok?"

She rest Kenichi's head in her lap and when he tries to look at her face, he can't see past her large breast, a massive nose bleed occurs. "Ah, Kenichi! Akisame something's wrong with Kenichi!" Kensei is watching from the other side of the room reading ecchi mags. "I think he'll manage. In fact, I wouldn't mind being where he is right now…lucky bastard"

Later on that night, Kenichi was sitting up in his room thinking of his encounter with Alastair. He then recalls the conversation he had with Miu before they returned to Ryozanpaku

**Outside the doors of Ryozanpaku, Kenichi and Miu return from their battle. "Miu, did you feel what I felt from that guy. His Ki was as strong as…"**

"…**The masters here. I know I felt it. And the fact that he only looks a few years older than us makes me wonder what kind of childhood he had. For now, let's keep this between us?"**

**Kenichi looks at Miu curiously. "Why?"**

"**He's a follower of the Katsujin Ken, like you and me, so we know he won't hurt anyone. The fact of the matter is that if they find out that there's possibly someone as power as them walking around… well, I'm just thinking of the safety of the dojo…and the city…and the innocent people who happen to live here"**

_It's really hard to argue with logic like that. The people here are real monsters._ Kenichi then gets up and crawls out of the window. He climbs up to the roof and jump over to the main building. He suddenly sees Miu sitting there in her pajamas staring up at the stars and the moon. "Oh, Kenichi, you're still up?"

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep" Kenichi then sits next to her on the roof and they both look up at the stars. Miu then looks at Kenichi with an inquisitive look. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Miu" _That's weird. She seems somewhat different. Not sad, just different. _"Do you ever struggle with holding up your beliefs? I mean, you never critically hurt your opponents and you never hit women including fighters, it seems hard to do. You are always willing to put up a fight, but it's not your fist that you fight with, but with your heart. What I wanted to know was…was"

_Wow. She's at a loss for words right now. I wonder what she's thinking._ "Does it have something to do with what that guy said?" Miu then pauses for a moment before speaking. "That man, Alastair. I couldn't control myself from attacking him. I saw all the people he knocked out and something took control of me. The only thing that brought me out of it was his flow of Ki he used against me. I've never been good at controlling myself. There were even been times where I lost control of myself and attacked anyone in my way. I wish that my heart was as strong as yours" Miu then curls herself up and quietly beings to sob.

_She's crying. I never thought that things like this bothered her. I remember now. At the D and D Tournament, she lost control of herself at the sight of all our friends being heavily beaten. She even attacked me when I tried to calm her down._

"No one is perfect Miu. I'm defiantly no acceptation. Regardless of what happens to you Miu, I know that in your heart, you are a kind and caring person. That is what I care about the most. You asked how I'm able to uphold my beliefs. It's difficult but it has a simple answer to it. Sure, my beliefs make situations more difficult for me but when I achieve what wanted to do, it makes it all the more worth it. I uphold those beliefs because that's who I am. No matter what happens to me, as long as I remain true to myself, I will to any length to uphold my beliefs. That is how far I am willing to go for anyone in need. That's how far I'm willing to go for you."

Miu then looks up at Kenichi with teary eyes. She then embraces him and cries in his chest. And for the rest of the night, the two remained on the roof, where their troubles seem to float away from them into the vastness of the night sky beneath the stars.

**Sunday: Afternoon**

In the dojo, Shio Sakaki, the 100th degree karate master was drinking a bottle of sake while the other masters where performing their daily activities. Kensei Ma, the master of all Chinese Kenpo, was reading girly mags as usual. Apachai Hopachai, the Muay Thai "God of Death", was playing Othello with Shigure Kosaka, master of all weapons. Akisame Koetsuji, the Philosophical Jujitsu Master, was busy carving new sculptures to practice with. And at last, the Elder of Ryozanpaku, the Invincible Superman Hayato Furinji was drinking tea.

"Hey old man, where the hell is Kenichi, I wanted to teach our disciple a new technique", said Sakaki. The Karate Master then takes another drink of his sake before the elder replies. "Miu asked me to give him the day off. It seems that she wanted to spend time with our number disciple." Everyone then looks at Hayato in surprise. "Seriously? It looks like Kenichi's finally becoming a man. Way to go kid", said Kensei as he takes out his camera and tries to sneak out. "I think it would be wise to document this occasion…" Shigure then grabs her chain sickle and ties Kensei up with it, preventing him from leaving. "Such a…lecher"

Akisame then stops his sculpting for a second to talk to Hayato. "Do you think that's wise? Yami may have lost its Nine Fist, but their leader is still out somewhere waiting for a chance to retaliate." The mood in the room suddenly darkens at the mention of Yami.

Yami. The martial arts sect who's the sworn enemy of Ryozanpaku because of conflicting beliefs. Not long ago, their leaders were defeated by the masters and their disciples were defeated by Kenichi and Miu. But the leader of the entire group was never found, and till this day he and his identity remain elusive.

"Don't worry yourself, Akisame. Every once in a while, it's good to relax. Our disciple has earned it. So you shouldn't trouble yourself over it. In this relative time of peace, we should take full advantage of it while it last"

Just then, outside the dojo's gates, Alastair approaches with his sword in hand, holding his duffle bag. He stops to look at the sign and begins cheerfully smiling. "Ryozanpaku, I finally found it." Just then, Alastair notices someone following him from a distance. He then disappears with amazing speed.

Halfway down the block, Matsui was looking at the Ryozanpaku gates until he notices that Alastair disappeared. 'Huh? Where did he go?" As he's looking around, Alastair is standing right behind him without him noticing.

"Is there a reason why you're following me?" asked Alastair. Matsui falls to the ground out of surprise and fear. Alastair then kneels down to him. "I don't know why you're following me, but I need you to stop." Matsui then gets up and runs away out of fear. Alastair then jumps up into the sky and lands on top of a nearby house. He jumps again and soars over to the Ryozanpaku gates and lands on the other side. He sets his bag down and disappears with great speed.

Meanwhile in the city, Kenichi and Miu are having a good time walking past the stores among the crowds of people. "You know I'm really enjoying myself Kenichi". "I'm glad that you are. So what shall we do next?" Unknown to them both, Nijima had sneaked up behind them. "Perhaps dinner, eh." Kenichi and Miu are both surprised at the sight of him and thus he kills the mood with his presence. "So it looks like you two are on a date"

"Damn it Nijima, what do you what! If you had an ounce of decency—", Kenichi stops himself and fully realizes what he is saying. _What the hell was I thinking? This guy is pure evil._ Then Miu steps in to get Nijima away. "Nijima, can you just leave me and Kenichi alone just for today."

Nijima then takes out his PDA and begins pressing a few buttons on it. "Well, ok. I just have some info on that guy Alastair." Both Miu and Kenichi's attention are suddenly grabbed by this information. "It seems our friend came here a few days ago on boat. Ever since then, he's been traveling around the town. Apparently Matsui and the other stole his sword from him while he was passed out drunk in the street. After which he went to all the local High Schools to look for them and eventually came to our school. Apparently, he was asking Renka the other day about the Alliance and she told him where we were. What a traitor."

"I can believe you Nijima. The only reason he went through all that trouble was so that he could get back the sword your people stole from him. Besides, not once did we sense any killing intent from him. Just leave him be. Let's go Miu." Both Kenichi and Miu begin to walk away from Nijima.

"If he's so harmless, then why did he go to Ryozanpaku?" This notion stops both Miu and Kenichi in their tracks. "He's at the Dojo? Why?" Nijima still continues to press buttons on his PDA. "I don't know, shouldn't you do something"

Kenichi looks at Miu who suddenly begins to look slightly depressed. _I wonder if she's still ok. Today was to be our free day so…_"Well there's absolutely nothing we can do about it. If that guy is a follower of the Katsujin Ken, then Ryozanpaku isn't in any danger, especially with the masters there." Miu is still looking slightly depressed. "I guess you're right…"

"Besides, the Elder gave me the day off, and I'm going to spend it with you no matter what." Miu then looks up and beings to smile again. "Ok, let's go." Miu and Kenichi then being to walk off and leave Nijima. "Don't follow us Nijima, I'm serious." As they leave, Nijima thinks to himself: _Well, those masters at the dojo are monsters. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. _

Back at Ryozanpaku, the masters are all still performing their own separate thing. Apachai is still playing with Shigure in Othello. The game is intense and Shigure is in a corner. Apachai is smiling at the fact that he's winning. "Apapapa! Shigure need help?" As Shigure continues to look at the board, Alastair without her knowing is looking over her shoulder. "You know, if you turn over that piece, you could win the game." Surprised, Shigure swings her blade behind her, but Alastair dodges it by hiding behind Apachai. "If that's the way you say thank you, I'd hate to meet you on a bad day."

All the masters look at the spectacle and see Alastair. "Where did that kid come from", said Sakaki, who surprisingly stops drinking his sake. Akisame begins to think to himself: _That kid, none of us even felt his presence. Who is he?_

The Elder then gets up from his seat and walks over to Alastair. "Well, my boy, you managed to get the best of our weapon master. That's no small feat. Who are you?" Alastair gets stands up from behind Apachai and bows to the old man. "My name is Alastair. I came to challenge one of the masters of this dojo." Sakaki then laughs out loud as well as Hayato.

"We usually don't do this, but since the dojo is low on funds at the moment, we'll accept your challenge. Sakaki, show him to the challenge room" The karate master then gets up and faces Alastair. "Follow me kid. Akisame, get the clinic ready." Shio leads Alastair out of the room. Kensei then ask, "Hayato, do you think it's wise to let that kid fight?" The Elder then turns around with a serious face, but is soon quickly dissolved by a ridiculously huge smile. "I have no idea." Then all the remaining masters in the room drop their jaws in surprise.

Meanwhile, Kenichi and Miu's date was going well. First they went to the Movies. Kenichi remembered that Miu never got the chance to go to an actual theater before. They watched an action movie where they both laughed at the phony choreographed fight scenes. After that they went to a fast food place where they talked over a couple of burgers. They took a walk down by the stores and Miu saw a necklace she liked in the window which was surprisingly cheap. So when Miu wasn't looking, Kenichi bought it, who praised the gods that it was within his budget.

Then they both ended the day by watching the sunset in the park. "Thanks Kenichi. Today was amazing. Between training, school and taking care of the dojo, I never get a chance to do any of these things freely", said Miu. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Kenichi the takes out the necklace and gives it to Miu. "I saw you looking at it earlier so when you weren't looking…" Miu takes the necklace and looks at it in wonder.

"Wow, thank you Kenichi. I don't know what to say" Miu puts the necklace on around her neck, and it shines beautifully as the light from the sunset reflects off the center stone's surface. "It really is beautiful, Kenichi. Thank you." Kenichi begins to think to himself: _I think this is the perfect time to tell Miu my feelings. I just hope that—_

Miu interrupts Kenichi's train of thought by breaking the short pause of silence. "You know, back in my old school, I always stood out and people hated me for that. So much that when I transferred, I tried to hide myself in a shell so no one would think that I was any different. But when I met you on my first day, I knew that you were different. At first I thought of you as a friend, someone I could trust. But as I got closer and closer to you, my feelings started to change and I became confused. But after last night, after today, I think I finally understand what's in my heart. Kenichi…I love you."

Kenichi and Miu look into each other's eyes and as the sun sets, they both draw each other in and kiss. After several seconds, they draw back from each other blushing. After a few seconds of silence, both of them gradually being laughing with each other. Kenichi and Miu have finally realized their feelings for each other, and all was right in the world.

Right then, both of the two felt a killing intent lurking behind them, so they both jump up from the bench to face their enemy. It's a woman who was wrapped in a black leather robe and holding a Naginata, a long staff with a curved blade at its end.

"You both sensed my presence. The rumors were true, you two are well trained. Granddaughter of the Invincible Superman, Miu Furinji; and Ryozanpaku's number one disciple, Kenichi Shirahama." Kenichi has a look of surprise of the women knowing their names.

"Who are you? How do you know our names", said Miu. "My name is Artemis. I am from a group called Makai. I was sent here to find and kill a powerful martial artist. He looks like a happy idiot but is incredible strong. He's pretty easy on the eye as well."

Kenichi begins thinking: _Easy on the eyes?_ "What are you in love with him?" Artemis then becomes slightly flustered. "Of course not. I wouldn't dear feel anything for that idiot. Now answer the question. You should know him when you see him. He looks foreign. Dark skin, wears a lot of black, carries a sword…"

"Alastair", said both Miu and Kenichi. "So you have seen him. Where is he?" "Wait a minute, just who is he?" Artemis then begins laughing. "Just who is he, you ask. I don't think that even I can fully answer that question. But no matter, I know you know where he is, so spill it"

Kenichi then takes up his Tan Guard Muay stance, the most basic stance of Muay Thai. "You won't get any answers from us." Artemis then sighs in defeat. "Very well. I guess I can just kill you two. Makai is going to get someone to do it anyway." Artemis holds up her blade and charges it at both Miu and Kenichi.

They both dodge out of the way and Artemis ends slicing though the bench they were sitting on. Artemis then goes for Kenichi. She charges towards him and moves to impale him. He twist around the blade and jumps away from her. "What's wrong, don't hit girls, Shirahama?" _Damn it, she found me out!_

Just as she charges for him again, Miu slides under her with a kick. Just as Artemis doges it, Kenichi grabs a hold of the bladed end of the Naginata and chops it off from the staff. Artemis steps back from them and retreats to a safe distance.

After which, Kenichi activates his Seikuken, a technique that create and impenetrable 360 degree shield through movements of the arms. His ki begins to increase and Miu takes up a fighting stance along with him.

"Oh brother. This was the only weapon I had. Fighting you both now would be too troublesome. You may have one this round, but you haven't seen the last of me." Artemis then drops her useless pole and jump up into the trees and makes her escape.

"Did…did she just run away like a cartoon villain", said Kenichi. "She was really good with the weapon. Had you been a second late with that dodging, you'd be done for." Miu points to Kenichi's shirt and sees it sliced open over the cheat area. Kenichi starts to panic and falls out. "Kenichi are you ok?!?" "She almost killed me!"

**Sunday: Evening**

Kenichi and Miu return to the dojo after their attack and their date. Kenichi then thinks to himself: _Whatever I do, someone somewhere wants to kill me. Well, at least the date ended on a good note. Wow, I finally got a girlfriend! Nothing could bring my mood down now!_

Both Kenichi and Miu walk into the main room of the dojo and see Sakaki laid out in the middle. All the masters, minus the Elder, are sitting around the room attending to him. "What happen here", said Miu. "Apa! Someone strong challenged the dojo and beat Sakaki." Kenichi then has a look of surprise on his face. "Someone beat Master Sakaki?"

Kenichi then goes to his master's side. "Master Sakaki!" Sakaki wakes up and sees Kenichi. "Hey kid. How did you date go?" Kenichi then turns away from him to keep him from showing him blushing with a complete look of satisfaction. "Way to go kid. I knew you could do it." "Wait, Master, how did this happen? You don't have any wounds or bruises on you? Who beat you?"

Just then, the elder walks in and sees Miu and Kenichi. "Oh, you're back. So how didn't your date go?" Both Miu and Kenichi look at each other and then blush. Kensei creeps up behind Kenichi give him a congratulatory nudge with is elbow. "Way to go Kenichi, I knew you could do it"

"Anyway what happen", asked Miu. "We had a powerful challenger who managed to beat Sakaki", said Akisame. He then points to the corner of the room where Alastair is sitting, drinking tea.

"You! Did you know you have people looking for you? People from something called Makai", said Kenichi. "So they know I'm here. They didn't hurt you did they?" said Alastair. Kenichi then shows him the slash through his shirt. "Are you kidding me? That woman Artemis almost killed me? If I hadn't broken her weapon and made her leave, I would be dead!"

"Ah don't worry yourself. She's skilled, but she falls short when it comes to grace. Besides, you're still alive, celebrate! HA HA!" _Who is this guy? _Hayato then has a look of worry on his face."This news of an attack is disturbing, especially the part of them looking for you. I know it would be a bother, but could you tell us who they are exactly? And for that matter, who are you", said Hayato.

Alastair then sets down his glass and faces everyone in the room. The happy and cheerful look on his face then disappears. "Fine, I'll tell you everything. First, the people who are looking for me are a group of martial artist calling themselves Makai. Essentially, they're the reincarnation of Yami." Everyone in the room then listen intensively. "You all may have managed to defeat the Nine Fist, but the One Shadow is still roaming around somewhere. He's behind Makai." Everyone in the room is stunned at the news. "So how are you involved in this? Who exactly are you. Where were you trained at?", asked Akisame. "That's simple. I'm a follower of the Katsujin Ken belief, like the rest of you. They see my skills as a threat. Old man, do you know of the Kagemura Temple in China?"

"Yes, I know of it." Everyone then displays inquisitive looks. "What is the… Kagemura Temple", asked Shigure. "It's a remote martial arts dojo. It's very much like Ryuzanpaku. Only difference is that there resides 20 martial arts masters, each with a different style with three elders. In fact, I personally know the three elders; I fought some tough battles with them in the past."

Alastair then takes another sip of his tea. Then the Elder gradually comes to realize Alastair's true identity. "I remember now. Seven years ago when I visited them, they mentioned a student who was excelling in all twenty of the martial arts there, but expressed concern for how the other disciples viewed him. It was you, wasn't it?"

"When I completed my training and the Elders deemed me a master, they told me to travel the world and to gain the experience and wisdom of a master. And they said if I should ever come to Japan, to seek out Ryozanpaku, a place where the belief of the Katsujin Ken belief is upheld." Everyone now displays confused looks. "Apa, I don't get it. Apachai's head hurt", said Apachai. "I don't…understand", said Shigure. "Hayato, I still don't get it. Who is this young man?", asked Akisame.

"This is the 22-year old master of all martial arts, known as the Kamikaze of the North, Alastair King." Everyone then takes a surprise to the news. Sakaki then struggles to sit up over the news. "You're the Kamikaze of the North? Oh god", said Sakaki. Kenichi is more confused than ever. "Excuse me, but who is this Kamikaze of the North?"

"I've heard stories of the Kamikaze from China. He's a master of every major martial arts practiced in the world today. Since most martial arts are influenced by older styles, he's easily able to adapt himself to any fighter using a variation of a standard style. I didn't know he was so…young"

"In any case Alastair, this threat that you face has ties to Yami and will undoubtedly come after us as well. Since you have proven yourself to me more than a capable martial artist and a follower of our philosophies, I would like it if you stayed here as a resident of Ryozanpaku, as a master." Kenichi and Miu look with surprise at Alastair, who too shows an expression of surprise on his face.

"I think that is a good Idea", said Akisame. "Me too. Apachai want Kamikaze to stay too", said Apachai. "Me…too", said Shigure. "There it's many people in the world that could put Sakaki in his place. Of course I agree", said Kensei. Sakaki tries to sit up. "You better stay here Kamikaze, because I want a rematch". Sakaki then falls back out because of the strain on his body. Alastair then looks around at all the masters. "If everyone's ok with it, then I'll accept. And my friends and allies call me Kami, so you all can do the same."

"Great. We'll show you to your room later. For now let's celebrate. Ryozanpaku has gotten its Seventh Master. Let's all drink to that", said Hayato as everyone cheered. "Apa, and now that Sakaki is sleeping, more drink for us!" Then the masters argue cheerfully among each other. As Kenichi looks at them all, Miu softly hold Kenichi's hand and smiles.

_Wow. A master. And he isn't too much older than me. I wonder if I would become a master like him one day Wait, does that mean he has to train me as well! That's the last thing that I need_


	2. Chapter Two: The Will of a Viking

**The Seventh Master**

**Part Two: The Will of a Viking's Pride**

**Morning: Unknown Regions of china **

High up in the mountains within a remote location, an old and abandoned temple plays host to a group of fighters. In the courtyard of this temple, a group of six people all cloaked and hooded, sit around a large empty fountain with a large statue of an ancient warrior. Then another figure walks into the courtyard wrapped in a black leather robe. She had jet black hair reaching down to her back. She wore white eye shadow and red lipstick. This woman was Artemis.

One of the hooded figures out of the group lowers his hood, revealing him to be a Scandinavian man in his early thirties with short black hair and a medium build. "Well Artemis, I'm guessing that you failed in your mission". "You talk too much, Beowulf. My orders were to locate the Kamikaze and evaluate the strength of History's Strongest Disciple. It seems that Kamikaze has joined Ryozanpaku."

Another member of the group lowers their hood. This time it was a Japanese woman who wore a red blind fold. She toyed with a set of knives between her fingers. "You have done well, my disciple. But what of the boy. What of the successor to the Katsujin Ken?"

Artemis then kneels before the woman. "Yes Master Pandora. His skills are exceptional, although at first glance he appears to be weak. Had I had more weapons with me at the time besides my Naginata, then I would have—"

"It's of no consequence. You performed your duty well, that is all that matters to our leader" Artemis then looks around at the six masters. "Where is Gilgamesh?" Just then a hooded man jumps out of nowhere and kicks the statue in the center of the fountain off of its pedestal. The statue falls to the ground and shatters to a thousand pieces. On the pedestal, the man stands above the rest of the masters.

They all kneel to him at his presence. "Lord Gilgamesh", said everyone. "Ryozanpaku is a threat. Now that the Kamikaze of the North has joined them, the situation has become more dire should he choose to train the Disciple. Beowulf, I want you and your disciple to go after Kamikaze and Shirahama".

"Yes my lord", said Beowulf. "I have no hope that he can defeat the Kamikaze, but he must take out the Strongest Disciple", said Gilgamesh. And with that, Gilgamesh disappears in a flash with amazing speed, leaving the six masters and Artemis alone in the courtyard.

Then all the masters leave the area except Artemis and Pandora. Artemis then walks up to her master. "Master, is it ok that Beowulf and Grendel get to Ryozanpaku before us?", asked Artemis. "I care nothing for Shirahama, but Alastair must not come to harm by those two idiots. That is a task reserved for both you and me. Follow them and make sure that their plans do not succeed", said Pandora.

"But cant Alastair take care of himself if he's a Master at Ryozanpaku?", asked Artemis. "You may be right. It has been six years since we've seen him. Then only monitor Beowulf and Grendel. Intervene only if you must", commanded Pandora. "Yes, my master."

**Friday Evening**

_It's been two weeks since Alastair moved into Ryozanpaku and became its Seventh Master. Just like he asked, everyone just calls him Kami. He doesn't talk about his past, which is natural among the rest of the masters, but I can't help but feel a little curious about him._

At Ryozanpaku, Apachai is giving Kenichi instruction in Muay Thai outside. Hayato and Akisame are watching while playing Shogi. Sakaki is watching while drinking, and Kensei is taking pictures of Shigure while she and Tochumaru are cleaning her sword. She then cuts through his camera to make him stop.

"Ok Kenichi, that's enough for today", said Apachai. "Really. Ok then". Kenichi looks around and doesn't see Alastair anywhere. "Hey have you guys seen Kami?" Everyone looks into the room behind them and see that his sword is still resting against the wall. "He still has to be here somewhere. His sword is still here", said Sakaki. Shigure then sets her own sword down and goes to pick his up. She then begins to unsheathe the sword. She notices an Oni insignia forged into the base of the blade. Before she could fully take the blade out of the sheathe, a pair of hands stops her. She looks up and sees Alastair looking at her with a smile.

"Were you worried about me?" Alastair then takes the sword from Shigure and fully sheathes it. He then carries it out with him. Shigure then turns around and placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him from leaving. "I'm…Sorry".

Alastair turns around and faces her with a smile. "Sorry for what? You didn't do anything wrong. It's just that this sword is special to me. When other people handle it, it makes me uneasy". Kenichi heard this and starts to think to himself: _Well that explains why he went through all the trouble of getting it back from Nijima. But I wonder what's so important about it._

He then continues to walk out of the room until Miu come into the room from the kitchen. "Everyone, dinner is ready". She sees Alastair leaving with his sword and about to turn a corner. "Kami, where are you going? I have dinner ready".

"That's ok Miu. I'm not very hungry tonight". He then makes his way out of the house and to the Dojo gates, where he leaves. Kenichi looks at the entire scene with confusion. "I wonder where he is going." Shigure then walks over to Akisame and squats down to him while he's sitting. "Did I…do something wrong?"

"Oh I don't think so. Are you worried about him Shigure?" "N…No". Shigure then gets up to leave for the dining room. As everyone gets up to go into the dining room, they all voice their opinions on the Alastair's behavior. "Kami's acting pretty strange. Hell, he makes Shigure look normal", said Sakaki. "How…Rude", replies Shigure.

"There's defiantly something off about that kid. We hardly know anything about him beyond where he was trained and who his masters were", said Kensei. Everyone sits at the table and begins to eat. Kenichi listening to what the masters are saying about Alastair. "It seems to me like you don't trust him".

"That's not the case Kenichi. The fact is that this news of Makai coming after us is somewhat disturbing. We know nothing about them except the fact that Kami has some sort of relationship with them", said Akisame with unflinching eyes, until he sees diced green peppers in his food. He suddenly gets sick at the sight and smell of them. "Master Koetsuji?" "Oh, I'm sorry Akisame. I didn't have anything to spice up the food and forgot that you hate green onions", said Miu.

"That's ok. I think I'll take a page out of Kami's book and not eat tonight", said Akisame. He then gets up and leaves with a sad, but hilarious look on his face. Sakaki and Apachai then begin to fight over who will eat Akisame's food.

The Elder takes a drink of tea and sign in relief. "Kami may be odd, but he isn't any more unusual than the rest of us, Kenichi. Although he may have the skills of a Master, he still lacks the wisdom of one. I feel that he is trying to work through some sort of trouble and that his relationship with Makai isn't unrelated to this", said the Elder as he takes another sip of tea.

Kenichi thinks to himself: _Some sort of trouble? But he always looks cheerful and happy. Is that some sort of act to hide some sort of deeper darkness within him, or it is to hide some sort of wound._ "Apa!" Kenichi then comes back to his senses when he realizes that Apachai is stealing the food off of his plate.

"AHHH! Apachai!" Apachai still continues to eat off of Kenichi's plate. "Apa! If Kenichi worry too much, Apachai will eat all of Kenichi's food". Kenichi then tries to guard his food from him and everyone around the table laughs…minus Shigure.

**Saturday: Afternoon **

At the Shinpaku Alliance building, Kenichi and Miu are all hanging out with the rest of the Shinpaku Alliance. Kisara and Freya are both training. Takeda is practicing his punches and Ukita is lifting weights. Nijima is sitting with Kenichi and Miu.

"So Kenichi, how is the training with that freaky new master", asked Nijima as he prepares to type in new information into his PDA. "He hasn't trained me at all. In fact I barely see him". Takeda hears the conversation and walks over to join the conversation. "But that guy was crazy strong being able to knockout Siegfried with a single punch. At least he wasn't seriously hurt".

Freya stops practicing her staff techniques to talk to Kisara. "So, what kind of guy was he?" Kisara stops practicing her Taekwondo for a moment to answer. "Besides his power, he was extremely cute". As both of the girls laugh, Ukita hears Kisara says this while he's bench pressing and looses concentration. The weights crash down on his chest and he comically tries to get them off him. Takeda rushes to help him out while everyone else displays unbelievable looks on their face at the sight.

"Oh calm down Ukita. I was only kidding". Kisara then winks at Freya and she responds with a silent "OK" in understanding. While Takeda and Kenichi try to get the weights off Ukita, Alastair jump into the room through the open window behind Kisara and Freya and stands behind them both as they look at the spectacle. When Kenichi saves Ukita with Takeda's help, he notices Alastair standing behind Freya. "Oh, Master Kami, you're here".

Freya then turns around and comes face to face with Alastair. She then begins to blushes with embarrassment and becomes completely petrified. "Hey Kenichi", said Alastair, who then notices Freya in front of him. "Something wrong?" Freya then slowly shakes her dead. He moves is face closer to Freya's with an inquisitive look and she begins to blush even more. He then pulls back and smiles.

"The greatest female martial artists are always the most beautiful." Freya then passes out. "Freya!", screams everyone as they rush towards her. Kisara then looks Alastair square in the eye. "What the hell are you doing? How did you even get in here?" Alastair points to the window behind him." It was open, so I came in". Kisara then looks dumbfounded. "But, we're on the third floor?" said Nijima. "Kami, you can't just jump into an open window like that", said Miu. "The dairy cow's right you can't just do that". "But it was quicker than taking the stairs". Miu then stands in front of Kisara looking a little angry.

"Wait a minute, who are you calling dairy cow?" Kenichi then tries to calm Miu down. "Eh…she's only kidding Miu she didn't mean it". Kisara ignores Miu and focuses all her attention on Alastair. "Besides, what's that with the 'female martial artists are beautiful' crap? You didn't say that the last time you were here. You find me unattractive or something just because I don't have big boobs bouncing around on my chest? Are you sexist?"

Alastair then gives her a blank stare. "I don't think you're ugly and I don't even know what a sexist is", said Alastair. "It's when men think they're better than women in every way." Alastair then thinks for a moment. "Oh! I get it, you're a feminist! Right". Kisara then gets a smug look on her face. "That's right, and I believe that Women are superior in every way". "But doesn't that make you sexist, only the men and women are in reversed roles?" answered Alastair. Kisara then gets a blank look on her face. She's unable to come up with an argument to refute Alastair's claim. Everyone is thinking: _Holy crap, he's right!_

"Th-that's beside the point. If you don't find me ugly and you're not a sexist, then what's the problem?" The room the falls silent and all eyes are on Alastair. Nijima thinks to himself: _Is Kisara jealous of Freya. Well, I can see why. She may have matched her in skill, but she's still a few cup sizes behind her… _Kenichi then thinks to himself: _This is bad. Kisara going to attack Kami if he gives her the wrong answer, but he isn't who I'm worried about. _Ukita then thinks to himself: _What's going on? Why does she care? Is she offended or…does she like him. _Takada then thinks to himself: _I was hoping for a cat fight between Kisara and Miu. Oh well. A guy can dream… _Miu then thinks to herself: _I wonder what I should cook tonight. Beef or chicken?_

Everyone waits in anticipation on what Alastair is going to say. Alastair then reaches behind his back, and Kisara readies herself with a fighting stance. Alastair then pulls a kitten out of nowhere. Everyone is dumbfounded. Kisara stares with a blank look till it meows. Her eyes get big and then she grabs the cat and cuddles it, totally forgetting the issue at hand. "Your sooooooo cute!", Kisara says to the cat. Everyone falls to the ground in surprise.

"Geez is that all it took", said Kenichi. _I really have to be careful around him. He can exploit the weaknesses of anybody. _Alastair then turns around to the window and prepares to jump out. "Kenichi, Sakaki is looking for you. Hurry up and return to Ryozanpaku", said Alastair. He then jumps out. "That was weird. Is that all he came here for? What do you think, Miu?" Kenichi looks around and sees Miu cuddling the kitten Alastair gave Kisara. _I should have known.... _

In the town, there was a young man walking around standing about six feet talk. He was foreign, marked by his blond hair and blue eyes. He we muscled to the teeth. He looked like a real monster. As people passed him on the street, they parted themselves away from him, scared by the sheer size of his body and steely, murderous look his eyes. He then reaches a crosswalk where his phone begins to ring. He answers it, and on the other end was a man whose voice sounded sinister and full of bloodlust.

"Where are you?", said the man on the other line. The young foreign man then responds with a deep, Scandinavian accent. "Master Beowulf, I am here in this town where Shirahama and Kamikaze lives". "Good. Go ahead and commence with the plain. I will meet you shortly. Do not fail me Grendel". The call then ends, and Grendel began to cross the street.

**Saturday: Evening**

Later that evening at Ryozanpaku, Kenichi is sparing with Miu while Sakaki watches. Kenichi is facing Miu and they dodge every kick and punch. "Come on kid, what's up with you? Press the attack, don't stop", said Sakaki as he instructed. As Miu came with a frontal attack, Kenichi spins to her back. Miu then tries to kick him. Kenichi sees the kick coming and with pure instinct, flips over Miu to dodge. Miu is surprised by this, as well as Sakaki. He land in front of Miu, but as he tries to attack, she spins around his back and gives him a sharp reverse elbow in the back. Kenichi falls helplessly.

"Ah, damn it kid. You should have expected a counter attack like that. After all, she used the same move Apachai taught you months ago. Miu, the next time you get him with a technique he knows, just save us the trouble and kill him". Sakaki then gets up and walks out of the room. He begins to think to himself: _Wow. I didn't expect him to pull off a move like that. That had to have been the Elder's training, because for a split brief second…he moved like Miu._

Back in the room, Miu helps Kenichi up. "Wow Kenichi, that training my grandfather gave you is paying off". Kenichi then displays a look of helplessness. "But it didn't help me at all!" "Don't worry Kenichi, you're a lot stronger then you were when you first came here". Miu then thinks to herself: _To tell the truth, if I hadn't push myself at the last second, Kenichi would have hit me. I hope he really sees that he's getting stronger._

Inside another part of the house, Kensei and Shigure were waiting for Miu to start dinner. Sakaki comes in to joins them at the exact moment where Shigure throws shuriken at Kensei for taking obscene pictures of her. Sakaki then sits down in the corner and sighs heavily. "So, how was Kenichi today", asked Kensei. "He's getting better. At the last moment, Miu had to push herself even further to beat him. At this rate, they'll be equals in no time.

"It seems that our talented disciple is almost at the end of a long journey…where the road becomes even steeper and the danger increases immensely. He's not going to like that", said Kensei. Just then, Alastair walks into the room to go to the Kitchen.

"Hey Kami, where you been all day", asked Sakaki. "I've been out training. I'm just going to get a glass of water", said Alastair. Shigure then gets up and faces Alastair, who greets her with a smile. "Something wrong?"

"I'm…sorry", said Shigure. "Sorry for what? You didn't do anything to me", said Alastair. "For your…sword. Earlier". She points to the sword he always carries with him in his hand. "Oh, don't worry about it. Like I said, it means a lot to me, so I don't fight with it or typically let other people handle it. I don't hate you or anything of the sort, if that's what you're worried about?"

"Uh…no", replies Shigure. "Then everything is alright", said Alastair with a smile. "Uh…you practice…swordsmanship…right", asked Shigure. Then for a spit second, Alastair's composure quickly shifts to that of one filled with dread. Kensei, Sakaki, and Shigure all notice it before he reverts back to his usual self. "Y-yes. I've mastered it, but I haven't practiced it in a while".

"Why?" asked Shigure. "I prefer the use of the special martial arts I developed. I concentrate more on those than anything else." Alastair then leaves the room and heads of the kitchen. "I wasn't the only one who saw that, right?", said Sakaki. "No, I saw it. His composer changed when Shigure asked if he practiced swordsmanship."

"The elder said that he…might be going through some…trouble", said Shigure as she looks in the direction Alastair left. "The Old man did say that, and he might be right", said Sakaki. "It doesn't matter. It's not right to pry into something so personal. On another note Sakaki, are you going to tell me how he beat you a couple of weeks ago", said Kensei.

Sakaki then shrugs at the idea. "He caught me off guard with a technique he used. Every time he hit me with it, it felt as if my inner strength was being eaten away, until the point I could no longer stand. I don't fully understand the idea or principles myself, so you'll have to ask him", said Sakaki. He then sighs heavily again before speaking.

"But from what I figured out, he uses the flow of Ki to inflict true damage, not with the physical strength of punches and kicks. That's why he caught me off guard: because I thought he was physically weaker than me, but I know now that was a mistake.

Shortly after dinner, Renka Ma, Kensei's daughter comes to visit her father. After severely trying to scold him because of his lechery, she is invited by Shigure to join her and Miu for a bath in Ryozanpaku's hot springs. As they walk through the small forest, they hold a conversation till the reach the hot springs.

"So Miu, How's my Kenichi doing", said Renka. "Your Kenichi!?! He isn't yours Renka", answered Miu. "Well he sure as hell isn't yours Furinji", said Renka. Both of them fire up their flows of Ki as they argue between each other. "I should have invited Kenichi here alone so we could spend some alone time together", said Renka. This, of course, angered Miu even further till Shigure finally decides to speak. "Miu, you kissed…Kenichi…right?" Both girls are rendered dumbfounded at the notion and both their levels of ki dissipates.

"SHIGURE!!!", screams Miu. "You…kissed…Kenichi…before me?" said Renka. Just then, Shigure notices a presence up ahead at the hot spring. "Get down", commanded Shigure. The two girls snap into action as all there then begin to duck and crawl on the ground. "What's wrong?" asked Miu. "Someone…up ahead" said Shigure. "What do we do? Attack them", asked Renka. Shigure then partially unsheathes he sword on her back. "No. Capture them".

The girls make their way to the hot spring and hide behind the bushes to spy on whoever is there. As they peer beyond the bushes, they see Alastair standing on a rock in the middle of the spring doing breathing exercises shirtless. "Oh, it's Alastair", says Renka with sparkling eyes at the very sight of him. Miu then notices the scars he has all over his torso. "I wonder where he got those scars from?" asked Miu. "Battle scars…from a sword", replied Shigure.

Alastair then stops his breathing exercises. He closes his eyes and concentrates for a moment, and his muscles begin to greatly enlarge and look overdeveloped. A surge of ki emanates from his body which dissipates the steam surrounding the hot spring. He reopens his eyes and they are glowing, just like the masters of Ryozanpaku. The girls look on in awe.

"I-I have never felt such strong ki before", said Renka. "Is this his true power?", said Miu. "No. Not…even close", answered Shigure. Alastair then begins to move his body in fluid like motions on top of the rock. With every motion, the water surrounding him shifted accordingly to his flow of ki and physical movements.

Meanwhile, Kensei and Kenichi are making their way through the trees and to the hot springs. "Master, we really shouldn't be doing this", said Kenichi. "If that's how you feel, then why are you looking like that?" Kenichi was wearing a perverted smile on his face. The very thought of him seeing Shigure, Miu, and Renka bathing together was almost too much to bear.

Kensei suddenly stops in a tree as sees the girls looking at Alastair while he's training. Kenichi soon catches up to him. "Master, what's wrong." With a stern expression, he points to Alastair. Kenichi looks and sees him in his super powered state. "Is that really…Kami?" "He's using some form of Tai Chi", said Kensei. "Tai Chi? I think I heard of that."

"Tai Chi is an internal Chinese martial where it is typically practiced for health reasons. It's most notably known for the slow motion routines you might see people practice in parks or during the morning. However, many disbelieve it to be a true martial art when it actually is… and it's very versatile. It can redirect an opponent's momentum and power against them like Jujitsu and Judo, while having striking blows like Muay Thai and Karate."

Kenichi thinks to himself: _Wow, I heard of Tai Chi, but even I didn't think it was a true martial art. Only an exercise. _"Sakaki said that Kami specializes in using Ki to inflict damage using a special technique he developed, and Tai Chi must be a basis for it", said Kensei. "But why Tai Chi?", asked Kenichi.

"Tai Chi is practiced as a means of controlling one's Ki, so if Kami can control this much Ki with this much precision, then it becomes clear as to why Sakaki couldn't beat him", said Kensei.

Everyone then watches as Alastair moves with fluid motions so precise, they seem to cut through the air like a blade underneath the night sky.

**Saturday: Late Night**

Late in the night in an underground fight club packed with spectators and low-lives, Takeda the Puncher stands in the center of the ring over his recently concurred opponent. The crowd all cheers as the announcer speaks over the microphone.

"We have our winner! Still the undefeated champion of the ring: Takeda the Puncher!", says the announcer, as his words echo over the crowds of cheers and jeers. Takeda then walks back to his corner where his master, James Shiba is standing ringside.

"Great, we just made a butt load of money. No one's crazy enough to challenge you tonight, so let's call it a night", said Shiba. "Sure". As Takeda and Shiba prepare to leave, a mysterious hooded figure walks over to the announcer's booth.

"What da ya want?", said the announcer. The hooded figure hands him a note and a wad of cash. He then points to Takeda, and the announcer instantly understands. He gets on his microphone and grabs the crowd's attention. "It seems we have a challenger for our Champion, what do you say Takeda the Puncher?"

The crowd roars loudly and Takeda and Shiba stop what they're doing. "Should we leave", asked Takeda. "Nah, you could probably take him. Just make sure you end it quick", said Shiba. Takeda the turns around to the crowd and gives a thumbs up. The crowd cheers.

"It's official folks, we have a fight! We all know our champion so let's introducing the challenger". The hooded figure jumps into the ring. He takes off his cloak and throws it to one of the post. The man wore wrestling tights and stood near six feet tall. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and muscles everywhere on his body. The challenger was a real monster. The monster was Grendel.

"Standing Six-foot-two, 236 pounds…Grendel!", said the announcer. The crowd mostly boos. The odd are 10/1 for the Champion, 1/5 for the challenger, so let's get this fight started", says the announcer. A bell suddenly rings and then Takeda steps up to Grendel and each of them circle each other.

"I'll try not to damage that mug of yours any further as a courtesy", said Takeda. Grendel said nothing as each other circled around the ring. Shiba, watching from the sidelines, thinks to himself: _This should be a piece of cake, but why am I so worried?_

Takeda then steps forward and unleashes a furious combo of punches to Grendel's torso and head. Everyone looks in amazement at the spectacle. The crowd is cheering while calling for blood as it appears that Takeda is winning the fight. Takeda then ends the combo with his trademark left strait. Grendel slightly reels back for a moment, but his composure never changes. He stands up straight once more and looks at Takeda. None of the punches had an effect on him.

"What? My punches aren't working?", said Takeda. Everyone awes at the spectacle. "Hey Kid! Time for the trump card!" yelled Shiba. He thinks to himself: _That guy wasn't even affected by Takeda's punches, not even his left straight. I have a bad feeling about this…_

Takeda then charges his way up to Grendel. Grendel doesn't move. "Auto-Rhythm!", screams Takeda. He then punches Grendel in the center of the chest. Grendel then hunched over in pain. Everyone begins making a ruckus over the sight of the technique, but Grendel stands up right and his composure hasn't changed a bit. Everyone is shocked.

"What the hell are you? Doesn't matter, I can do that move twice!" Before Takeda charges forward, Grendel steps forwards face to face with Takeda, too fast for him to react. "By the will of my Viking pride, I must brake you", said Grendel with a deep accent. He then grabs Takada by the midsection and slams him to the ground hard enough to briefly stun him. Grendel picks him up and slams him across the ring into a corner post. Takeda hits it with a heavy thud and bounces off it and lands on the ground. Grendel walks over to Takeda and picks him up by the hair.

"The Strongest Disciple will die by my hands", said Grendel. He then punches Takeda in the face while still grabbing his hair. Takeda then flies off out of the ring and lands on a table. He is out cold. The crowd is stunned. "The champion was defeated! The Champion was defeated! The winner is Grendel!", yells the announcer.

By this time, Grendel had already left the ring with his cloak and walk out of the arena. Shiba is tending to Takeda. "This doesn't look too bad, but you might have a broken rib. And your jaw is broken as well. Whoever that guy was, he wasn't some ordinary fighter", said Shiba as he picks up is unconscious disciple and carried him out of the Arena.

Outside, the fight club, Grendel comes across a man in a hooded cloak. The man was Beowulf, one of the masters in Makai. "Is the message sent?", asked Beowulf. Grendel kneels before him. "Yes master Beowulf", replies Grendel, as he's grabbing his chest. Beowulf notices this.

"Why are you holding your chest, don't tell me your hurt", asked Beowulf. "That person's punch was—"Before he could finish his sentence, Beowulf slaps him across the face. "You idiot, Vikings do not feel pain. Don't let me see you clutching your chest. Endure it", commanded Beowulf.

"Yes, master", replied Grendel. "Then let us be on our way". Both of them leave the building of the fight club and walk off into the night. From far away, they were being watched and tailed by Artemis. "Hmmm. Sound Interesting…"

**Early Sunday Morning**

At Ryozanpaku, it's four in the morning. Kenichi is sound asleep in his room. Just then, Miu walks into his room to wake him up. "Kenichi wake up!" yells Miu as she furiously shakes Kenichi up. Kenichi then begins talking in his sleep. "No Miu, you don't have to wear that. In fact, you don't have to wear anything at all…"

Miu then gets mad and picks up Kenichi and throws him across his room and through the door to the hallway. He hits the wall and falls on his head waking him up. "What's going on?" He looks up and sees Miu looking mad with her ki flowing like crazy.

"What were you dreaming about Kenichi!", says Miu as she balled her fist. Kenichi's face goes white. "W-wait Miu. I can explain uh…hold on. Why are you here?", asked Kenichi. Miu comes back to her senses. "Ok it's Takeda. He…"

Miu takes Kenichi to the Koetsuji Clinic behind Ryozanpaku. There he sees Kensei, Akisame, James Shiba, and Takeda lying unconscious on one of the beds. "Takeda!", yells Kenichi as he rushes to his side.

"Calm down Kenichi, he'll be alright. He has a cracked rib and a broken jaw, but it's nothing me and Kensei couldn't treat", said Akisame with reassurance. "What happen to Takeda", said Miu. "We were in the underground fight club when this monster challenged Ikki here. He was foreigner, but was built to the teeth. None of Ikki's punches fazed him and that's when he attacked. He slammed him on the ground, into a corner post, and knocked him out of the ring in one hit.", said Shiba.

Just then Alastair walks into the clinic and stumbles onto the scene. "I thought I heard people talking, what happen?" Just then, Takeda wakes up and regains consciousness, struggling to speak. "Kenichi…he's…he's…", says Takeda.

"Takeda, what's wrong?", ask Kenichi as he tries to set him back down. "Grendel coming…for you…" Takeda then passes back out. "Who is Grendel?", asked Kenichi to Shiba. "Ah, that the name of the fighter who Ikki fought. Tough SOB, let me tell you…", said Shiba as he scratches his head.

"Grendel?", said Alastair as he begins to think. "Does the name mean anything to you?", asks Kensei. Shiba then gets a confused look on his face at the sight of Alastair. "Hey Akisame, who's the foreigner? New Disciple?" asked Shiba. "No. He a new master here. His name is Alastair King. He's also called the Kamikaze of the North", replied Akisame.

Shiba then looks at Alastair with a confused look and thinks to himself: _This is the Master of All Martial Arts? He still looks like a kid. _"This is probably Makai's doing", said Alastair. Akisame, Kensei, Kenichi, and Miu all get serious looks. "The Masters of Makai all take on the names of epic heroes as codenames, and their apprentices take on the names of characters associated with those heroes from the story", said Alastair.

"So if the one who attacked Takeda was named Grendel…" said Kensei. "Then his master would undoubtedly be named Beowulf, from the Old English epic poem", finished Akisame. "This all proves that Makai is behind this", said Alastair. Kenichi then has a helpless look on his face. "What is going on here?", said Kenichi. "You're going to find out. You and Miu get dressed. We're going on a trip".

Elsewhere in town, at the docks inside of a warehouse, Grendel was performing exercises as Beowulf watched. "Do a thousand more. By that time the sun should rise, and we will hunt down the strongest disciple and Kamikaze.", said Beowulf. High up on the roof of the warehouse, Artemis was watching through a rusted hole at the Master and apprentice. She then takes out a phone and dials a number. On the other end was a feminine voice with a stern demeanor. This was Pandora.

"What is your report?", ask Pandora. "I've tracked both of them to the docks. It seems that they're staying in a warehouse. From their conversation, they are planning to take out Shirahama and Alastair this morning. Master, I don't think I'm capable of stopping them by myself", said Artemis. "I know you're not. If you can't stop them, enlist the aid of someone who can", said Pandora.

"But who?", asked Artemis. "I can't think for you. Be creative", said Pandora as she hangs up on the other end of the line. Artemis hangs up the phone and begins to think. "Enlist the aid of someone who can…" She then gets an idea and in a flash, she disappears off the roof of the boathouse with amazing speed.

**Sunday Morning**

As twilight approached near the horizons, Alastair, Kenichi, and Miu are running through the streets of the town. "Kami, what are we looking for?", asked Miu. "These kinds of people typically like to reside in places where no one would bother them. There are a number of abandoned buildings in this town, so we're going to search for Grendel and Beowulf there", replied Alastair.

The three make their way downtown. All the shops and stores are closed with steel shutters. At they may their way down the street, a barrage of shuriken is thrown at them hitting the concrete in front of them. The three do a series of back flips to avoid the attacks.

"What was that?", asked Kenichi. "Whatever it was, it wasn't aimed to hit us", said Miu. Just then, Artemis falls out of the sky and land twenty feet from the three. "Lucky me. I won't have to go all the way to the other side of town to find you. How's it going Alastair", said Artemis.'

"It's you!", said Miu as she takes up a fighting stance. "If you're here, then that means that you know where Beowulf and Grendel are, don't you? Where are they", said Alastair. "Whoa there. You haven't seen me in a while and that's all you care about?", said Artemis. Then Alastair releases a massive flow of ki around his body out of frustration. "I don't waste my time…traitor"

"Ok, settle down. They're hiding out in a warehouse at the dock, number six. Better hurry, because they're planning to go out and hunt for you and Shirahama soon", said Artemis. "You know, I remember that every morning before we trained, we would hug each other and swear to do our best. Don't you remember Alastair?"

Artemis then takes a step towards Alastair. "Would you like to hug me now and feel my embrace once more…", says Artemis, but Alastair raises his palm in her direction and fires a dense flow of ki towards her. She dodges the blast as it hits the ground and explodes. She then retreats from the scene manically laughing. Miu and Kenichi looks at each other after witnessing the scene.

"Alastair…", said Miu as she tries to put her hand on his shoulder, but he walks away. "Let's go, we don't have a lot of time", was all Alastair said before they continued running towards the docks.

After ten minutes of running, the three finally make it to the docks and several yards away from warehouse six. "Everyone remain on guard. I'll take care of the master, and you two fight Grendel, his apprentice", said Alastair.

"Two against one? Isn't that unfair?", asked Kenichi. "Usually it is, but he took out your friend without much effort, so he must be someone strong. Honestly, I don't care if you fight one on one, just as long as you back each other up", said Alastair. Kenichi and Miu then nod at each other. "Good, let's go"

As the three make their way towards the warehouse, Grendel jumps off the roof of the building and lands in front of them. "Th-that guy's huge", said Kenichi with a bewildered look on his face. "He must be Grendel", said Miu as she took up a fighting stance. "I suppose your master is inside", said Alastair as he walks towards the warehouse. Grendel then runs for him, but catches a massive flow of ki from Alastair, sending him back several feet. Before Alastair goes inside, he turns back to Kenichi and Miu. "Keep him busy for me."

Grendel then gets up and tries to follow, but finds that Kenichi and Miu are now blocking his path. "Try us if you want, we won't let you pass", said Kenichi. "You think that my master will be defeated by the likes of yours", said Grendel. "Then I shall show you the true terror of a Viking's pride, a pride to crush and slaughter all those who oppose it. Come to me Shirahama, so I can take that title of History's Strongest Disciple from you".

Inside the warehouse, Alastair makes it through the loading area at the center of the place. It's surrounded by crates and lifting equipment. On top of a series of boxes stood Beowulf, wearing some weird type of chainmail suit. "You saved me the trouble of finding you, Kamikaze", said Beowulf. "I take it that you're the master of that freak of nature outside", said Alastair

"Yes, I am Beowulf. And that means that you are Alastair King, the Master of all Martial Arts known as the Kamikaze of the North. Though I have never met you before, I've heard of you. I didn't expect you to be so young", said Beowulf.

"Enough. I didn't come here for my health. I want answers. Now" , said Alastair. "You know how this goes. You must beat it out of me first. But by the will of Odin and my Viking Pride, you will not defeat me", said Beowulf. In an instant he then jumps down from the boxes and tried to grapple Alastair's midsection, but Alastair blocks his arms and kicks him away.

"Glima, isnt it?", ask Alastair. "Oh, you have heard of it. Yes, Glima is the way of the martial arts that I use, used by the Vikings. And you should know, like all Vikings in the past…I HAVE MASTERED THE ART OF WITHSTANDING PAIN!", screamed Alastair as he charges toward him.

Outside, Kenichi is thrown against a container bin which stuns him. "Kenichi!", screams Miu. She then charged Grendel, who tried to grapple her, but she jumps above him and kicks him squarely on the side of his head. She lands several feet behind him, only to discover that he is unaffected by the blow. "No way", says Miu in astonishment.

Kenichi gets up and then charges for Grendel. Grendel is too slow to react and Kenichi performs is trademark deathblow, the Strongest Combo. He opens up with the karate move Yamazuki, and Muay Thai's Kay Loy, then a Kenpo headbutt to the chest, and the Jujitsu move called Kuchiki Taoushi.

Grendel is lifted into the air and thrown several feet across the area and hits the pavement hard. "D-did I get him?", says Kenichi as Miu rushed to his side. She then hugs him at the sight of him being alright. "You're ok! I thought he had knocked you out", said Miu smiling. Kenichi then thinks to himself: _She though he knocked me out with a single hit? What does she take me for?_

Then surprisingly, Grendel gets up from the brutal onslaught with a bloody nose. Both Miu and Kenichi have a look of surprise on their face. "But…how?", said Kenichi. Grendel then notices his nose bleeding as he wipes it with his hand. He looks at the blood and has a look of madness on his face. "I-I'm bleeding. I'm actually bleeding!"

He then looks at Kenichi and he releases a large amount of ki with an over powering killing intent. His muscles greatly increase and pulsating veins appear all over his body. Grendel went berserk. "I WILL KILL YOU SHIRAHAMA!!!", yells Grendel. "Oh my god, the killing intent is incredible", says Miu. As they both look at Grendel, who is succumbing to his bloodlust, Kenichi think to himself: _How come I can never have an easy fight…_

Back inside the warehouse, Beowulf tries to grapple Alastair, who dodges the attack and twist his body around him, giving him a reverse elbow to the back of his head. Beowulf briefly reels back from the blow, but manages to get a hold of Alastair. "Damn it!", says Alastair as Beowulf lifts him up and tries to squeeze the life out of him.

Alastair reels in pain and Beowulf constricts his body with his unbreakable grip. "No one has ever broken free from my grip, and you will not be the first. That reverse elbow move was Muay Thai, wasn't it? Too bad, it won't help you now. I spent years training myself to resist pain; none of your vaunted technique can help you now. Say hello to the Valkryies when they come for you." said Beowulf, who then tightens his grip around Alastair.

Then Alastair exhales calming himself down and ignoring the pain. Then his eyes begin to glow and he releases a blast of ki from his body, releasing him from Beowulf's grip. Beowulf stumbles back with a look of disbelief. "But how? That ki…" Suddenly in a flash of amazing speed, Alastair strikes four points on Beowulf's torso with four open palm hits. Beowulf, who is completely caught off guard, finds his muscles beginning to stiffen. He thinks to himself: _W-what is this, I can't move. I didn't even see him move to attack range… _Alastair then strikes the four points again, doubling the speed, power, and quantity, making a total of eight hits

Beowulf then feels his muscles getting tighter and his body getting weaker. Alastair then performs the attack again with sixteen hits, then thirty-two, doubling the speed and power after every turn. Lastly, he performs it one last time with sixty-four hits, and Beowulf finally crashed to the ground, unable to move.

"Wh-what did you do to me?", said Beowulf, who 's struggling to move his body, but fails. "There are four points on the human torso that binds a person's inner strength. By striking these points with ki, you can erode a person's inner strength, making them unable to move their very body. In my teenage years, I have fought countless foes that were more powerful than me, and the only thing that allowed me to win was this technique. In fact, you're the second person I fought who was able to withstand it for so long. That first was the 100th degree street fighter, Shio Sakaki", said Alastair. "You are unable to fight and have lost this battle. So now is the time for you to indulge me in my questions".

Outside, all of Kenichi's and Miu's attacks are bouncing off of the berserking Grendel. "We can't beat him", yells Kenichi. "Sure we can. I have an idea. He keeps guarding his chest, I'm guessing that's his weak spot, attack when I say", said Miu. She then charges at Grendel who tries to punch her, but she twists her body out of the way while grabbing his arm. She makes her way across his back and grabs his other arm, leaving his chest exposed. "Kenichi, NOW!", yells Miu.

"Right!", says Kenichi. Kenichi then charges towards Grendel who is screaming in agony as Miu is restraining his arms behind his back. Kenichi then stops short of Grendel's chest. He puts his two hands away from him and draws his arms back for a punch to perform is ultimate attack.

"Mubyoshi!", screams Kenichi, as he punches Grendel in the chest. Grendel's eye widens out of the pain, and after a few seconds, he blacks out and falls out on the concrete. Kenichi then sits down on the concrete out of exhaustion. "That was tough", says Kenichi as he's exhaling. Miu then walks over to him and sits down next to him and leans up against him. "You really have gotten stronger Kenichi", says Miu.

Kenichi then goes red. "Really, that means a lot coming from you, Miu", replies Kenichi. Then his stomach begins to growl loudly, making Miu laugh. "I'll be sure to make you a second helping of breakfast". "Sorry, for that", said Kenichi. Then the sun finally brakes over the horizon, and both Kenichi and Miu hold each other close as then watch the sun rise.

Inside the warehouse, Alastair picks Beowulf up off the ground and holds him in the air by the collar. "Within Makai, is there a blind female weapon's master?", ask Alastair. "Yeah, her name's Pandora. What of her?". "Where do I find her?", ask Alastair. Beowulf then beings laughing. "We don't communicate with each other. None of us does until were summoned at once. Other than that, the only way to find a master is through their apprentice"

"Fine, then tell me of Gilgamesh", ask Alastair. "Tell you of who?", said Beowulf with a annoying smile on his face. Alastair then throws him across the room through several wooden crates. Beowulf screams out in pain. Alastair then walks over Beowulf, stepping over the wooden debris.

"Now that your inner strength is almost depleted, pain is a lot more intense, regardless of your training". Alastair then picks Beowulf and holds him in the air by the collar again. "You know who I'm talking about. Your leader, Gilgamesh, the One Shadow…Where is Saiga Furinji", demanded Alastair. Then he releases a massive amount of ki and Beowulf has a look of terror on his face.

"I won't ask again, Beowulf", said Alastair. "I-I honestly don't know. He calls us and we meet him. Other than that, I know nothing else about him", said Beowulf frantically. Alastair then drops Beowulf on the ground and silently leaves the warehouse.

As Miu and Kenichi are enjoying the sunrise, Alastair walks up behind them, completely changing his composer to that of his absent-minded cheerful self. "Are you two enjoying yourselves?" , said Alastair. "Kami, you're back", said Miu. "How did it go?" asked Kenichi.

"Ah, that guy wasn't too tough to handle. Hey Kenichi", said Alastair. "Yeah?", said Kenichi. "Makai was out to kill both me and you today, and frankly, you need more training". Kenichi then gets an angry look on his face. "Hey, I took that Grendel guy down", said Kenichi. "With Miu's help I bet", said Alastair. Kenichi then gets depressed look on his face. "Hey look, all I was saying that I could train you" said Alastair.

"You? Why?", asked Kenichi. "Why not? I'm a master of Ryozanpaku and besides, I'm here to gain the experience of a Master. And through you, I might do that", said Alastair. "Yeah but—", started Kenichi. "Look, we can talk about it back at the dojo. Everyone else is probably worried about us". Alastair then begins to walk off and Kenichi and Miu follow.

_Alastair…training me? I mean, I don't deny his skills. He was able to beat Master Sakaki. So why me, and why is Makai hunting him down. Wait, did he say they were trying to kill me too? Oh this sucks!!!!_


	3. Chapter Three: Tales of the King pt 1

**The Seventh Master**

**Part Three: Tales of the King- Feelings Betrayed **

**Late Wednesday Night **

At Ryozanpaku, silence floods the corridors as everyone slumbers through the night. In his room, Kenichi lays restlessly on his futon, unable to get to sleep. He looks at his watch and sees that it almost midnight. He begins to think about the newest master of Ryozanpaku, Alastair King. He thinks back to the conversation he had with him earlier that day:

"**Your martial arts are still lacking somewhat compared to the other Disciples of Makai. So, with the Elder's permission, starting tomorrow, I'm going to train you in the Martial Arts I developed…"**

Kenichi then rolls over to his side. He head is filled with anticipation and curiosity of the kind of martial arts Alastair uses, but is dreading the type of training he will have to go through. "I can't sleep. Not tonight", Kenichi says to himself. He gets up from his futon and walks over to the door. Just as he slides it open, Miu was there on the other side, prepared to knock on it.

"Oh, you're awake?", said Miu while she was blushing. "Yeah, I can't seem to get to sleep tonight ", said Kenichi. They both stand there for a moment dealing with the shy and awkward moment. Then Miu is the one who breaks the silence. "Um, do you want to come sit on the roof with me". Kenichi then smiles and nods with enthusiasm.

They both walk outside and pass several masters who were sleeping as well. Sakaki and Kensei are passed out drunk outside the main house reeking of sake. Akisame is sleeping with his back against the wall in his private room housing all of his statues. Apachai is resting peacefully while muttering his own name. The Elder, in true fashion is, snoring loudly with his eyes open, giving the appearance that he is awake when he's not.

They both creep over to the main house and see Alastair sitting on the roof gazing at the stars where the two of them usually sit. "I didn't know he liked to look at the stars", said Miu. The Kenichi then ask, "Do you think we should go over there and say something?"

Miu and forces him to take cover. "Hey! What was that for?", asked Kenichi. "Quiet, look". She then points to the room where in Shigure has leaped from building to building and lands on the roof of the main house.

Miu then grabs Kenichi and runs to the main building undetected. Then she ducks beneath the walkway, dragging Kenichi with her. "I wish you would stop grabbing me! Wait, why is Shigure here?", asked Kenichi. Miu shrugs her shoulders and then they focus their concentration on both Alastair and Shigure.

Alastair continues to look at the sky as Shigure walk up to him. "Beautiful isn't it?", says Alastair. Shigure then looks up to the sky with her unflinching eyes and nods. "Aren't you going to sit down?", asked Alastair. Shigure then sits extremely close to him, touching shoulder to shoulder. With an inquisitive look, he asks "Are you cold?". Shigure then looks up at his. "I don't…understand". "I ask because you're sitting really close to me?", replied Alastair. Shigure then moves all the way down to the other end of the roof. "I didn't mean you could sit by me…"

Both Miu and Kenichi are looking at this spectacle involving Shigure's cluelessness. _She really can't be this absent minded, can she?_:thinks Kenichi. As both Alastair and Shigure sit on the roof, she tries to start up a conversation. "So…are you…ok?", asked Shigure. ""I'm fine. You know, I haven't been here long and you worry a lot about be", said Alastair. "I'm…bothering you?", asked Shigure. "No, it's just that you don't see like that type of person is all", said Shigure.

"What…are you. To…Makai. Why are…they chasing you. Why do you…chase them?", asked Shigure. "I don't chance them, they come find me", replied Shigure. "I… saw you. In the…Warehouse. I was watching from…outside…the window. You…interrogated that man. What did you… ask him?", asked Shigure.

Then Alastair curls his knees into his chest and tucks his head down, as if the shut out Shigure, and the rest of the world. Shigure reaches out to him with a sympathetic hand, but stops short of placing it on his shoulder. She then gets up and begins to walk away, but something is tugging her back. It was Alastair. He had a look of his face that was different than that of his cheerful, absentminded self. His look was so much serious."Do you truly wish to hear my story? It's long", said Alastair. Shigure then sits back down next to Alastair and gives him his undivided attention.

"As an Infant, I was found on the steps of the Temple by one of the Elders. His name was Zhang Li and he was like as father to me. But from the time I arrived there as a child, I was ostracized by the other disciples for not being from one of their villages. I was treated as an outcast by them for most of my life because of my creed, despite the master's help in changing the mindset of the other students. I found myself in fights everyday to prove that I belonged there, and not once did I lose a single match. So over time, I was no longer resented for my creed, but resented because I possessed more skill than them. I trained diligently everyday and studied under all twenty of the masters there just to prove that a person's origin can never dictate their place in life", said Alastair.

As Miu and Kenichi being listening to this tale from a distance, unknown to them, the masters were all waken up and taken up positions in various places to listen to the tale. Kenichi then thinks to himself: _Hearing that he had such a hard time is almost unreal. I hard to believe that he faced such prejudice because he was different, but when I think about it, each of the masters expressed that they went through some sort of hardship when they were younger. Maybe Makai was his hardship._

Back on the roof, Alastair then deeply sighs and prepares to continue with his story. "As for the business with Makai, it all started back six years ago. I was only sixteen at the time and known as one of the senor students of the Kagemura Temple"…

**Six Years Ago- Monday morning**

**Inside a bedroom at the Kagemura Temple, the morning light shines through the window. With each passing minute, the beam of light moves across the floor till it hits the bed. It moves across the body of its occupant and finally hit him in his face. He wakes up from his slumber and sits up from his bed with a very muscular body. The muscle bound teenager had dark skin and black hair. He gets out of bed and puts on black Chinese short robe with a white shirt underneath. This teenager was Alastair.**

**Alastair steps out of his room and on to a balcony overlooking a large courtyard. Throughout the courtyard, there were young children wearing different martial arts attire playing around a large fountain filled with coy fish and lily pads. In the center of the fountain was a large statue of an ancient warrior standing upon a tall pedestal.**

**While he looked over the balcony, an Asian girl wearing the same outfit as him tried to give him a flying kick, but he dodges. Then both of them engage in a short sparing session and throw a series of punches and kicks. Then at the last moment, He performs a hand spin up-side-down and kicked her. She falls back on her rear and has a look of amazement on her face.**

"**Call me Senpai for now own, Qi", said Alastair while smiling. She then gets up and playfully hits Alastair in a fit. "Damn you, Damn you, Damn you! I can't even beat you anymore! I'm supposed to be your senpai", said Qi. She stops hitting him and then has a frown on her face.**

"**You know, you shouldn't get mad over something like this," said Alastair. "I know, but I can't stand it," said Qi. "Don't worry. If we were doing swordsmanship right now, you would have beaten me," said Alastair. Qui then wraps her arms around him and smiles. "Elder Paku wanted me to go into town and pick some things up for him, do you want to come with me?" asked Qi. "I don't know, I still have training to do," said Alastair. "Please", replied Qi, then sighs lazily. "Fine…" **

**Qi then hug him tightly. "Thank you, thank you." She then runs off and yells back "Train as hard as you can" before disappearing out of sight. **

**Present Day- Late Wednesday Night **

"Who was Qi?" asked Shigure. "She was another of the disciples there. By the time I arrived there, she was already two years older than me. In my beginning years of training, she was more skilled than me. She was my senpai. But more importantly, growing up with no memory of my family, she became something like my sister", replied Alastair.

"So she was… dear to you", asked Shigure. "Yeah, but she wasn't the only one. When I said I was viewed as an outcast by everyone, I meant everyone. Including some of the masters, to the point where they initially refused to train me?", said Alastair. "They…refused you?" asked Shigure.

"Yeah. But there were a few who didn't. I learned Muay Thai, Capoeria, and Karate to begin with. But there was one master who, like Qi, saw me for who I was. If Elder Li was my father, then she would be like my older sister.", said Alastair. "Who was she", asked Shigure. "She was the Japanese weapons master, Mikuru Kagemura. Also known as the Devil Beauty", said the Alastair. Then Shigure's eyes widen at the mention of her name. "Then that sword…with the oni…insignia…", said Shigure. "Yeah, It was hers", said Alastair.

"But her name…and the temple…", asked Shigure. "Her grandfather, Hayate Kagemura, was one of the three elders who found the temple which was named after him. Because of that relation, when she started to train me, it made the other masters question their opinions of me.", said Alastair. "What was she…like. What does Makai…have to do with her", asked Shigure. "A lot. But I haven't reached that part yet. First I have to tell you of the bandit raid".

**Six Years Ago- Monday Afternoon**

**In the village, the town was busy with merchants and travelers. People were getting drunk from rice wine in the streets and courtesans were on display in front of the local brothels. Alastair and Qi walk down through the streets carrying bags of vegetables while she proceeds to hum an enchanting tune. "Why do you keep humming that tune?" asked Alastair. "It was something my mother taught me. Do you like it?" asked Qi. "I guess. It's not really something I could tell if it were bad or not," replied Alastair. Qi develops a frown on her face and walk faster away from Alastair. "Hey, wait, what's wrong?" In that instant, a loud commotion could be heard on the outskirts of town. Both Alastair and Qi look at each other run toward the direction of the noise.**

**The two finally arrive on the scene where a small gang of people on motorcycles were tearing through the streets. They all carried weapons such as wooded planks and metal chains, hitting the civilians with them as they passed. As Alastair and Qi saw this happening, one of the bandits noticed them and proceeded to make his way over to them. He hit the throttle laughing while swinging his chains. Just then, Alastair run towards the bandit and jumps into the air. He delivers a flying kick to the bandit, which sends him flying off the bike and hitting the ground.**

**Alastair smooth lands on the seat of the bike and takes control of it handles. He performs a u-turn and rides in the direction of the other bandits. Alastair jumps off the bike and roll on the ground from the fall. "ALASTAIR!" screams Qi as she watched the bike head towards a group of mounted bandits. They see the bike coming in their direction and decide to abandon their own. Then in an instant, the bike crashes into the abandoned one and explodes, causing a chain reaction causing the others to do the same. **

**Huge flame erupts from the mass of burnt and twisted metal, throwing everyone into confusion. Without giving time for the bandits to regain their composure, Alastair attacks. He relentlessly takes down then bandits in possibly the most brutal way. Blood spattered everywhere with every hit till the point when the remaining bandits feared Alastair. After he had taken out every one of the bandits, the leader remained.**

"**What gives you the right to terrorize these innocent people" said Alastair as he makes his way to the leader. "Wh-wait, please have mercy. I don't want to die!" screams the leader in attempts to quell Alastair's anger. "No one said I was going to kill you. None of your men are dead. But that doesn't mean I care of you wellbeing." Alastair approaches closer and closer to the leader who is now shivering in fear. Then just then, in a flash, someone kicks Alastair several feet away from the bandit leader and falls to the ground. Alastair looks up and sees a beautiful young woman with shining black hair. She wore a dark purple kimono with flower patterns on it, and on her back were two Japanese swords in their sheaves. **

"**Mikuru-neesan…" was all Alastair could say. The Japanese Weapons Master unsheathes one of her swords from her back and points it at the bandit leader. She doesn't say anything to him, but he feels the cold gaze from her eyes telling him to get the hell out of there. A second later he scurries off towards the outskirts of town. Mikuru sheathes the sword on her back and turns to look at Alastair. Alastair sees her unflinching eyes, but cant endure her gaze, so he gets off the ground and avoids making eye contact with her.**

"**Why did you stop me?" asked Alastair. She then walks over to Alastair and looks him dead in the eye. Standing around a foot shorter than him, she continues to gaze into his eyes, as if to look into his very soul. He still makes efforts to avoid direct eye contact. "You don't look like a murderer" said Mikuru, and Alastair gets into a fit. "What the hell are you talking about?!? I wasn't trying to kill anyone" argued Alastair, but she had already turned away toward the road leading out of the village. "When you're done with your training for today, find me in the Temple after dark." And with that, she walked off towards the direction of the mountain which the temple resided at. Then in a display of skill, disappears in a flash with amazing skill, leaving Alastair scowling over what Mikuru said. **

**Present Day- Late Wednesday Night **

"Since I had spent so much time proving my place in the temple, I never exercised control. This was before I changes my training methods and fighting style, when I still fought with physical strength and full-contact blows. Actually my physique was a lot different back then," said Alastair.

"Mikuru Kagemura…was she…skilled" asked Alastair. "Very skilled. Till the point that it's scary" said Alastair. "Did you… meet her… later that night", asked Shigure. "Hell no, are you crazy. I spent three days ducking her just so I wouldn't have to talk to her." Upon hearing this, Kenichi, Miu, and all the masters secretly listening to the conversation then drop their jaws in surprise.

"But…she did…find you…right?" asked Shigure. "Of course she did. Three day after the bandit attack. But it was this night where everything changed…"

**Six Years Ago- Late Thursday Night**

**Alastair was tossed across a room where various Japanese weapons hung on the walls. His body bounced on the tatami mats covering the floor. He tries to sit up but is kick in the back from behind, crashing his head into the tatami mat. He rolls over and a trickle of blood flows down his forehead. Alastair looks up and sees Mikuru standing over him with a very angry look. "I thought I told you to find me three days ago. What where you doing all this time?" asked Mikuru.**

"**Staying the hell away from you! I see that I was right in my judgment", replied Alastair. Mikuru then sets Alastair up against the wall and slaps him across his face. "You idiot, I'm only hurting you because you where ducking me!" She then steps back and sits in front of him on the ground, while looking at the ground. Alastair then begins to look at the surroundings of the room. It was dimly lit with various candles scattered around the room. The walls we're made of some dark colored stone lined with hard dark wood leading up to a wooded ceiling. In the corner of the room was a shrine with a picture of a beautiful woman who looked very much like Mikuru. **

"**Where are we? I never seen this room before," asked Alastair. "It's my private chambers. Right now we're in the temple's sublevel. Practically no one knows of this place" said Mikuru. "Who does know?" asked Alastair. "The Elders, me, Qi, and now you." "Look, honestly, I don't care. I don't mind being beaten up either, but just why the hell did you bring me here?" demanded Alastair. **

**Mikuru then sit very closely to Alastair, closely enough to wipe the blood from his forehead. "You could have killed those men" said Mikuru. "I wasn't trying to" replied Alastair. Just then, Alastair takes a whiff of a strange scent from Mikuru as she continues to tend to the wound on his head. The scent was barely noticeable, but neither the less, it was present on her. "Did you even think about preserving their lives?" asked Mikuru. "I didn't" replied Alastair. With each increasing moment, the scent he smelled grew more and more noticeable, which seemed strange to him, but he didn't understand why. **

"**Back in town, you called me neesan, do you still think of me as your older sister" asked Mikuru. The she begins to stroke Alastair cheek and her whole demeanor changes. "Because that's not how I want you to see me" He looks at her and notices that he can't feel her hand on his face. Alastair tries to stop her, but cant. He tries to move his body, but is unable to do so. Then it hits him. The reason why the scent he's smelled has been getting stronger. I wasn't coming from Mikuru, it was from the candles. What he's been inhaling this whole time is a numbing agent, rendering his body immobile.**

**The just outside the room, Qi was bringing a tray of food to Mikuru, but stops at the door when she looks at the scene with Alastair and Mikuru. Mikuru moves closer to Alastair and just as she's about to kiss him, Qi drops the tray of food. With a loud clank, it hits the ground, and Mikuru's attention is now Qi, with a look of surprise. Qi moves her hands around her back and she then throws a few darts her way. Mikuru then dodges them and grabs her sword. "Qi, what are you doing" "I know what your tying to do, and I wont…" As they both fight each other, Alastair is getting sleepier and sleepier. He becomes lees coherent as to what is going on around him until both girls leave the room to continue the fight, leaving Alastair alone in the room. He has no choice but to inhale the fumes of the drug, and eventually passes out**

**Present Day- Late Wednesday Night **

Everyone around Ryozanpaku listens to the tale from their respective hiding places trying to figure what was going on. On the roof where Alastair and Shigure are sitting, the sky becomes clearer and the moon fuller than it was earlier. "I don't…understand" said Shigure. "Neither did I at the time. I took Elder Kagemura to explain that to me. Apparently both Qi and Mikuru harbored feeling for me. As to why I was drugged and her having her way with me, that was apparently her way of showing affection. At least, that's what the Elder said", said Alastair.

"Is that why Qi …attacked her?" asked Shigure. "No. What she saw that day was mistaken in context. She thought that Mikuru was trying to kill me", said Alastair. "But…why?" Alastair then exhales and lays back on the roof to look at the stars. "Apparently, before Mikuru came to the Temple, she was trained to be an assassin by her mother. When she was ten, her mother gave her a mission to kill a group of industrialist in the Chinese forest who sought to create sweatshops to make cheep goods for American consumption. There was a family of rich industrialist leading this charge, and Mikuru had to kill every last one of them. Qi found out about this after Mikuru became a master at the temple ten years later.

"I still don't understand", replied Shigure. "This family of industrialist where all killed by Mikuru except one of them. It was a child. Although she we was ordered to kill everyone in this family including the child, she could bring herself to do it. So she did the only thing she could do" said Alastair.

"What did she do?" asked Shigure. Kenichi, Miu, the masters of Ryozanpaku were all hanging on to Alastair's every word, waiting for him to finish"

"She brought the child to the Kagemura temple to be protected. This child was me. Mikuru was the one who killed my parents…"

_Sorry for taking so long! I've been busy with college so hopefully I can find time to finish the saga. Enjoy, and look out for the second half of the story! __**Tales of the King-Kagemura's Fracture**_


End file.
